republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alodian presidential election, 2013/Presidential Candidates
=Scorecard= =Nominees= Alodian Socialist Party Nominated Rey Gumatas (2011).jpg|Rey Gumatas Former Party Leader and Prime Minister (Campaign) Not nominated Brittany Brown.jpg|Brittany Brown, leader of the Senate,withdrew January 19,2013, Returned January 31,2013 (Campaign) Conor Daly (GP3).jpg|Conor Daly, Party leader and Premier of Molly (Campaign) Alex Fontana.jpg|Alex Fontana, Party leader and Premier of Brittani (Campaign) Laura James (Socialist).jpg|Laura James, Current Party Leader and Prime Minister (Campaign) Patryk Szczerbinski.jpg|Patryk Szczerbinski, Former Party leader and Premier of Molly (Campaign) Josh Webster.jpg|Josh Webster, Former Party leader and Premier of Nicole (Campaign) Miki Weckstrom.jpg|Miki Weckstrom, Party Leader and Premier of Sara (Campaign) Potential Alex Brundle.jpg|Alex Brundle, (Campaign) Declined William Buller (President).jpg|William Buller, Defeated presidential candidate ,withdrew February 5,2013 (Campaign) Carly Chaikin (6th Senate).jpg|Carly Chaikin, Constitutionalist ,withdrew January 22,2013 (Campaign) David Fumanelli (2012).jpg|David Fumanelli, Chairman ATU ,withdrew January 22,2013 (Campaign) Patric Niederhauser.jpg|Patric Niederhauser,Chairman May 9 Movement (Campaign) Emma Roberts (SBC).jpg|Emma Roberts, SVP for Television SBC ,withdrew January 26,2013 (Campaign) Aaro Vainio.jpg|Aaro Vainio, Former Prime Minister ,withdrew February 12,2013 (Campaign) Withdrawn Jack Harvey.jpg|Jack Harvey Nicola Peltz.jpg|Nicola Peltz, Premier of Dalya Nastasia Scott.jpg|Nastasia Scott Chris Tiu.jpg|Chris Tiu Deputy leader Alodian Democratic Party-Social Justice Society Coalition Anounced Tio Ellinas.jpg|Tio Ellinas (Campaign) Adderly Fong.jpg|Adderly Fong (Campaign) Declined Lucas Auer.jpg|Lucas Auer (Campaign) Kelly Brook.jpg|Kelly Brook (Campaign) J.V. Casio.jpg|Joseph Evans Casio (Campaign) Johnny Cecotto, Jr..jpg|Johnny Cecotto, Jr., withdrew January 26,2013 (Campaign) Jimmy Eriksson.jpg|Jimmy Eriksson Vittorio Ghirelli.jpg|Vittorio Ghirelli (Campaign) Benjie Paras.jpg|Benjie Paras (Campaign) Jonathan Uyloan.jpg|Jonathan Uyloan (Campaign) Stoffel Vandoorne.jpg|Stoffel Vandoorne, withdrew January 26,2013 Withdrawn Ali Cobrin (2nd).jpg|Ali Cobrin Bella Heathcote (2nd).jpg|Bella Heathcote January Jones.jpg|January Jones Interim President, announced January 15,2013 due to form a Political Party Daniil Kvyat.jpg|Daniil Kvyat Paul Lee.jpg|Paul Lee Ronnie Magsanoc.jpg|Ronnie Magsanoc Gabe Norwood.jpg|Gabe Norwood Carlos Sainz Jr (2011).jpg|Carlos Sainz, Jr Robert Visoiu (2012).jpg|Robert Visoiu United Nationalist Alliance Anounced Leila Goldkuhl.jpg|Leila Goldkuhl, Party Leader (Campaign) Declined Victoria Henley.jpg|Victoria Henley, withdrew January 9,2013 (Campaign) Withdrawn Christine Reyes.jpg|Christine Reyes Janine Tugonon.jpg|Janine Tugonon, Miss Universe First Runner-up League of Unfamiliar Faces Anounced Ryan Cullen.jpg|Ryan Cullen (Campaign) Christina Milian.jpg|Christina Milian, Setiptonist Party leader, (Campaign) Declined Kelly Brook.jpg|Kelly Brook (Campaign) Roman De Beer.jpg|Roman De Beer (Campaign) Bear Grylls.jpg|Bear Grylls (Campaign) Katherine Jenkins.jpg|Katherine Jenkins, Newly-named Party Leader declined on February 8,2013 Patrick Kujala.jpg|Patrick Kujala, Party Leader Iso suomalainen markkinoilla myyjät ja unenomainen puolue or ISMMUP Roberto La Rocca.jpg|Roberto La Rocca (Campaign) Mario Marasca.jpg|Mario Marasca (Campaign) Annasophia Robb (5th).jpg|Annasophia Robb, Chairwoman of the Party (Campaign) Lisa Seiffert.jpg|Lisa Seiffert (Campaign) Sheban Siddiqi.jpg|Sheban Siddiqi (Campaign) Carol Vorderman.jpg|Carol Vorderman (Campaign) Withdrawn Lily Cole.jpg|Lily Cole, Head of the Unheralded Movement for Famous Claudia Galanti.jpg|Claudia Galanti, Current House leader Cody Horn (2nd Con-Con).jpg|Cody Horn Emanuele Piva.jpg|Emanuele Piva Stephanie Seymour.jpg|Stephanie Seymour Kimora Lee Simmons.jpg|Kimora Lee Simmons, Current Party leader Emanuele Zonzini.jpg|Emanuele Zonzini announced January 15,2013 due to form a Political Party Disqualified Neil Ruddock.jpg|Neil Ruddock Razor British Footballer (Campaign) Emma Rigby.jpg|Emma Rigby LP-NP-NPC Coalition Nominated Felix Rosenqvist (2012).jpg|Felix Rosenqvist, (Campaign) Not nominated Jeric Fortuna.jpg|Jeric Fortuna (Campaign) Jojo Lastimosa.jpg|Jojo Lastimosa (Campaign) Meindert Van Buuren.jpg|Meindert Van Buuren (Campaign) Declined Zooey Deschanel (Monique).jpg|Zooey Deschanel, Infomateur of Estonia Admission to the GP3 Union Withdrawn Beau Belga.jpg|Beau Belga Antonio Felix da Costa (2012).jpg|Antonio Felix da Costa Lakas-CMD Announced Giovanni Venturini.jpg|Giovanni Venturini Declined Malin Akerman (8th).jpg|Malin Akerman , (Campaign) Kiara Belen.jpg|Kiara Belen, (Campaign) Nicolas Costa.jpg|Nicolas Costa, (Campaign) Nathan Fillion.jpg|Nathan Fillion (Campaign) Dennis van de Laar.jpg|Dennis van de Laar,withdrew February 5,2013 (Campaign) Oliver Webb.jpg|Oliver Webb Withdrawn Robert Visoiu (2012).jpg|Robert Visoiu Freedom of Democratic Center-Pamposa Nominated Kristin Kagay.jpg|Kristin Kagay (Campaign) Withdrawn Allyssa Vuelma.jpg|Allyssa Vuelma Declined Billy Crawford.jpg|Billy Crawford, Banned Showtime Host Teddy Corpuz.jpg|Teddy Corpuz, Banned Showtime Host Anne Curtis.jpg|Anne Curtis, Banned Showtime Host Jhong Hilario.jpg|Jhong Hilario, Banned Showtime Host (Guest Candidate from UNA) Denise Laurel.jpg|Denise Laurel, Banned Showtime Hurado Vhong Navarro.jpg|Vhong Navarro, Banned Showtime Host Precious Lara Quigaman.jpg|Precious Lara Quigaman, Banned Showtime Hurado Isko Salvador.jpg|Isko Salvador, Banned Showtime Hurado Jeffrey Tam.jpg|Jeffrey Tam, Banned Showtime Hurado Suspended Ciara Mae Tornea.jpg|Ciara Mae Tornea Alodian Greens Anounced Nick Yelloly.jpg|Nick Yelloly, (Campaign) Declined Steel Giuliana.jpg|Steel Giuliana Withdrawn The British Party Declined Jack Harvey.jpg|Jack Harvey New Democratic Party Anounced Alvic del Rosario.jpg|Alvic del Rosario Gilbert Rono.jpg|Gilbert Rono Jeffrey Yanza.jpg|Jeffrey Yanza Jennifer Yanza.jpg|Jennifer Yanza Declined Renato Bautista.jpg|Renato Bautista,withdrew February 2,2013 Darwin Galvez (2011).jpg|Darwin Galvez Adam Lambert (Kasia).jpg|Adam Lambert Marie Therese Sait.jpg|Marie Therese Sait,withdrew February 2,2013 Suspended Jaymel Custodio.jpg|Jaymel Custodio Jonathan Guevarra.jpg|Jonathan Guevarra Richard Lagarde.jpg|Richard Lagarde Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan Nominated Leila Goldkuhl.jpg|Leila Goldkuhl, Party Leader (Campaign) Not nominated Nick Cassidy.jpg|Nick Cassidy Potential Ashley Greene (5th).jpg|Ashley Greene Kevin Korjus.jpg|Kevin Korjus, Party Leader Declined Casey Adams.jpg|Casey Adams Charlie Brooks.jpg|Charlie Brooks Rob Coddry.jpg|Rob Coddry Rahul Raj Mayer.jpg|Rahul Raj Mayer Nikita Miliakov.jpg|Nikita Miliakov Piers Pakenham-Walsh.jpg|Piers Pakenham-Walsh Tristan Vautier.jpg|Tristan Vautier Independent and Others Nominated Alex Fontana.jpg|Alex Fontana, Party leader and Premier of Brittani (Campaign) Timo Glock.jpg|Timo Glock (Campaign) Christina Milian.jpg|Christina Milian, Setiptonist Party leader, (Campaign) Miguel Molina.jpg|Miguel Molina, Leader of UNA in Dalya, (Campaign) Announced Conor Daly (GP3).jpg|Conor Daly, Socialist Party leader and Premier of Molly (Campaign) Bianca Manalo.jpg|Bianca Manalo,(Campaign) Melville McKee.jpg|Melville McKee,(Campaign) Robert van Winkle (7th).jpg|Robert van Winkle,(Campaign) Potential Riccardo Agostini.jpg|Riccardo Agostini, (Campaign) Cholo Binuya.jpg|Cholo Binuya, (Campaign) Pilita Corrales.jpg|Pilita Corrales, (Campaign) Billy Crawford.jpg|Billy Crawford, Banned Showtime Host (Campaign) Olivia Culpo.jpg|Olivia Culpo, The Blaming Miss Universe 2012 (Campaign) Frankie Lim.jpg|Frankie Lim, (Campaign) Miki Monras.jpg|Miki Monras, (Campaign) Vhong Navarro.jpg|Vhong Navarro, Banned Showtime Host (Campaign) Jordan Oon.jpg|Jordan Oon, (Campaign) Yvonne Powless.jpg|Yvonne Powless, (Campaign) Elizabeth Ramsey.jpg|Elizabeth Ramsey, (Campaign) Britney Spears.png|Britney Spears, (Campaign) Allyssa Vuelma.jpg|Allyssa Vuelma, (Campaign) Lewis Williamson (Democrats).jpg|Lewis Williamson, (Campaign) Withdrawn Gretchen Baretto.jpg|Gretchen Baretto Category:Alodian presidential election, 2013